1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skateboards and more particularly to slider devices which enable the skateboard user to negotiate curbs and dips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All conventional skateboards include two wheels mounted on a truck which is attached to the underside forward portion of the board and two wheels mounted on a truck that is attached to the underside rear portion of the board.
In using skateboards curbs and dips present a problem since when one set of wheels has passed over a curb the underside of the board and the truck comes in contact with the curb edge slowing down the board and throwing the rider forward off the board.
In other situations, a rider may, by proper manuevers and balance, direct the front wheels of the board over a curb or obstruction but the rear truck and wheels then catch, stopping the board, tearing the wheels off or damaging the wheels and truck and throwing the rider off the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,282 seeks to avoid these problems by the use of movable wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,022 has outrigger wheels which would assist a childs scooter to negotiate curbs and unbalancing obstacles.
Neither of these approaches satisfactorily solves the problems associated with the use of skateboards in areas where curbs, dips or obstructions are present.